


Gratitude

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Andusk, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Piercings, Power Imbalance, Reluctant Sex, Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sen's well-honed senses for that sort of thing told him that Kalman's gaze lingered on him a little longer than it should, but he seemed almost studiously oblivious to flirtation, no matter how obvious. Evidently it would require more drastic measures to show his gratitude appropriately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

In the two weeks since César joined Lord Vak'andres' household, Sendhel had visited him six times - it would have been more but for Ydeline's insistence on his presence at a banquet-turned-orgy one evening, and Vica's creative ways of persuading him to keep her company on several other nights. But César seemed to be settling in well, his quarters were more than adequate, and he always demonstrated just how very glad he was to see Sen whenever the half-elf could manage to get away for a few hours.

Sen was more than pleased with the arrangement, and knew at some level that he ought to be satisfied with what he had. And yet, he couldn't stop thinking about his lover's new owner, the handsome shadar-kai lord Kalman Vak'andres. He had, he thought, made it very clear to Lord Vak'andres that he was grateful for his help - _very_ grateful. He'd fully expected to demonstrate his gratitude in the most explicit fashion possible within a few days of César's arrival, no more. But, much to his surprise, Vak'andres hadn't come knocking, or even done more than engage him in polite smalltalk when they happened to meet. He'd asked César whether his master had yet availed himself of his new acquisition, and when that hadn't been clear enough, he'd asked whether Kalman had fucked him. The answer had been 'no'.

He was reasonably certain that Vak'andres had more than a passing interest in men - he didn't come off as one of those 'I'll let you blow me, but only because my lady friend wants to watch us' sorts, either. Sen's well-honed senses for that sort of thing told him that Kalman's gaze lingered on him a little longer than it should, but he seemed almost studiously oblivious to flirtation, no matter how obvious. Evidently it would require more drastic measures to show his gratitude appropriately.

Sendhel engineered the scene carefully. He normally consorted with César discreetly in his bedroom, but this time he encouraged the young man to play in one of the mansion's several elegant parlours - after dispatching a servant with a message for the lord of the household that his presence was requested in that very room. When Kalman strolled in a short while later, he was greeted by the sight of his newest slave being sucked off by his guest. Sen had, of course, positioned them so that he could see the lord's reaction even while keeping his mouth on César's cock. He watched Kalman's eyes widen, and then saw him turn hastily to go. "Wait, my lord," he said, standing and approaching their host.

"I don't want to interrupt," Kalman said, gaze averted, hand on the doorframe like a shield.

"You wouldn't be," Sendhel told him, his voice sultry. "We still haven't thanked you properly for all you've done for us... " He reached out to stroke Kalman's face, ran a thumb over his lips, which parted at his touch for an instant before the shadar-kai turned away.

"I don't take advantage of my slaves," he said in an undertone, with a brief glance at César, who still half-reclined on the couch. "Not that I'm not flattered..."

"Mmm," Sen said, sliding his hand down Kalman's chest, stomach, lower. "More than flattered, I'd say..." His fingers grazed against the lord's erection, impossible to hide under such close quarters. "Join us, my lord," he pleaded, squeezing tighter, until Kalman drew in a sharp breath and pushed his hand away.

"I can't," he said firmly, and whipped around, stalking away before Sen could draw him back.

Sen frowned, turning back to a puzzled César. "Well, that wasn't quite what I envisioned, darling."

"Maybe you should let it go," César said, sounding a little anxious. "We don't want to make him angry, after all..."

"He's not angry," Sen replied, returning to kneel before his lover. "He might be plenty of things - confused, stubborn, foolish - but he's not angry. I'll bet you he's going to jerk off right now, full of dirty-bad-wrong thoughts and misguided self-loathing." He took César's cock in his hand, impressed that despite the interruption his erection hadn't so much as drooped. "But I'm not about to let him get away with that, oh no. I don't take well to rejection." With those words, he resumed sucking his boyfriend, while simultaneously plotting a new plan of attack.

It took a few days to prepare the necessary supplies, but Sen told himself that was for the best anyway - it would give Kalman time to let his guard slip again. When everything was in readiness, he made his way once again to the Vak'andres estate, dressed in a flowing silk robe the same striking blue-green as his eyes, cinched at the waist with a leather corset. His long silver hair was pulled back from his face with a clasp, but allowed to fall loose down his back. Pinned at his throat was a single pewter-coloured blossom, one of the exotic night-blooming flowers that could survive in Saraknyel.

He arrived at a time when he knew César would likely be occupied with his sole duty in the household - instructing the master's children in the use of weapons. Considering the number of shadar-kai lords and ladies who wound up being killed by their offspring, Sendhel found this a touchingly trusting move on Kalman's part. Upon being shown in, he made his way to the balcony that overlooked the patio where the lessons were conducted. Unnoticed by those below, he watched as César assisted the eldest daughter with her swing, a lesson that, he couldn't help noticing, involved prolonged close contact with the pretty girl. Sen couldn't help smiling to himself and wondering if Vak'andres had bought more than he'd bargained for when he purchased the young gladiator.

"Admiring the view?" Lord Vak'andres had approached unnoticed, which irritated Sen for no particular reason. He put on a smile nevertheless and turned to greet him.

"It certainly is... inspirational." He tried to keep the smoulder turned down as low as he could, not wanting to scare his prey away before the trap was sprung. "You have some remarkable gardens, my lord. You must appreciate the beauty of flowers."

"I enjoy them," Kalman agreed casually. "At my country estate, they can grow a much wider variety, but I'm most fond of the native Shadow Plane plants - what they lack in colour, they make up for in scent, don't you find?"

"Oh, certainly, my lord," Sendhel replied. He gestured to the bloom he wore. "This one, for instance - I'm afraid I don't know its name, but it has a most delectable perfume."

Kalman bent to examine the flower more closely, breathing in its heady odour as he did so. "It's a cream-jug, or at least that's what we always called it. It secretes this sticky sap, and the sweet scent attracts insects, who then get caught in the trap and devoured."

"How fascinating," Sendhel said, managing not to laugh at the irony. "I just bought it from a street vendor on my way here because I felt my ensemble was lacking a certain _je ne sais quoi_. I had no idea it was so lethal."

"Only to flies, fortunately." Kalman leaned on the balcony's railing, his back turned on his guest. "Warm for this time of year, isn't it…"

"Is it, my lord?" Sen stepped up behind him, close enough to touch. "I hadn't noticed." In the twilight, he could see the fine beads of sweat at the nape of Kalman's neck, like quicksilver amid the curls of his black hair, and knew it was working just as he'd planned. "Perhaps you ought to sit down for a moment," he suggested, solicitous.

Kalman nodded. "Perhaps so... I'm feeling rather light-headed all of a sudden."

"Then please, let me help you inside." Sen offered his arm for the unresisting lord to lean on, and whisked him quickly into the adjoining lounge. "Here," he offered, leaning over to unbutton Kalman's collar once he was seated on the nearest divan, making sure to let his touch linger on the soft hollow at the base of his throat. It was wonderful to hear his victim's low moan, to feel the tight grip of Kalman's hands on his wrists, pulling him close. He let himself be drawn in for a kiss, close-mouthed but fervent.

Kalman's voice was low and breathy when they broke apart at last. "I didn't mean..." he tried to begin, but Sendhel hushed him.

"Don't you dare stop now! I'm not your slave… Can't you see we both want this, my lord? I want to see the look on your face when you come, to hear the sounds you make..." He stopped any further protests with another kiss, parting his lips with his tongue this time. He ran his hands down Kalman's body, carelessly flicking open a few more buttons in passing, slowly melting the ice of this cold lord and turning him into mere, glorious flesh.

"No, let me," Kalman gasped, clutching a handful of Sendhel's silk robe in his fist. He slid to his knees, parting the overlapping folds of the robe, drawing out Sen's erection with trembling fingers. There was another moment's hesitation, a pause which Sen filled by gently stroking Kalman's hair back from his forehead. He was mildly surprised to see that the thick curls hid a ring through his left eyebrow, a delightfully tantalizing hint of another side to the prim nobleman.

Then Lord Vak'andres fell on him like a man long-starved, swallowing his cock as if he was ready to devour it. Sen leaned back on the divan and savoured the first part of his victory. He was gratified to discover that Kalman was not only enthusiastic but quite skillful, evidently well-practiced in the art of cocksucking. His tongue sought out the rounded tips of the bar that pierced Sen's head, slowly pressing and teasing it. Sen heard himself moan and had to force himself to keep still, be patient, instead of fucking deeper into Kalman's eager mouth.

He heard the door open, but ignored it, watching Kalman's reaction instead. If it was one of the lord's children, or even a servant, then this tryst would, he expected, end abruptly and with considerable frustration on either side. Fortunately, judging by the surprise but not horror on Kalman's face, it was neither.

"I finished their lessons for today, master," César said, keeping his eyes politely averted. "Is there, uh, anything else I can do for you...?"

Kalman looked utterly blank, as if all words had fled his mind, so Sen stepped in, turning to look at César over his shoulder. "Come over here, darling, why don't you join us?" He'd filled his lover in on the plan, of course, but he hadn't anticipated being quite this far along in carrying it out by the time César made his appearance. Lord Vak'andres worked faster than he had expected...

Obediently, César crossed the room to sit beside him. He was still sweaty from his exertions in the yard, and the scent of him, strong and raw, was almost intoxicating... Sen drew his attention back to the man kneeling before him with some effort. "My lord," he said playfully, toying with Kalman's hair, "will you let us thank you now?"

"We want to," César added, taking one of Kalman's hands and placing it on his thigh. "I'd want to fuck you even if you weren't my owner. Nobody's making me do this." Sen had encouraged him into it, to tell the truth, but he knew that César wasn't reluctant to play along.

Kalman's mouth moved without any sound emerging. "I... I shouldn't..." he finally stammered.

"But you want it so badly," Sen purred, "and where's the harm in that?" He drew Kalman up to sit between them on the low sofa, and they attacked him from both sides, kissing and fondling him, wearing down whatever was left of his resistance. Sen stroked him roughly over his trousers, pressing the heel of his hand down on the hard bulge there in a way that had broken stronger wills than this one. Meanwhile, César worked on unfastening the remaining buttons on his shirt, opening it and bending down to kiss his slate-grey chest, teasing his nipples with gentle bites. "Say it, my lord," Sen instructed, pressing harder. "Say you want us."

"I want you," Kalman gasped, "both of you, oh, forgive me but it's true..."

Sendhel grinned, as satisfied as he had ever been before sex. "Then let us take care of you, my lord." He unfastened Kalman's trousers, shoving them aside to reach his ultimate goal, the hard length of his sex. "So lovely," he murmured, moving to the carpet to make his next task easier. "César, can you help me with this?"

César nodded, joining him in kneeling on the floor. "Should I go first, or you?"

"Hm... you start, darling, and I'll fill in wherever I can."

César needed no further encouragement. He took his master's erection in his mouth, circling its tip, so dark with blood it was almost black, with his pretty pink tongue. Sendhel let his lover work for a few moments, watching with undisguised lust on his face, before moving in to join him. The two of them kissed around Kalman's cock, tongues and lips meeting as they surrounded his feverish flesh. While César continued to tease his head, Sen licked down his shaft, letting the hardness of the stud in his tongue do its work. Kalman groaned, his hands clenching into fists, when Sen reached his balls and gently sucked one into his mouth, savouring its smooth heaviness. It only took a few minutes of such treatment before his back arched like a tight-strung bow and he shot his load down César's throat with a strangled gasp.

Sendhel licked a few pearly drops from César's lips before turning to Kalman. "Perhaps before we continue, my lord," he suggested smoothly, "we ought to adjourn to a more private chamber."

Kalman nodded, his breath still catching in his throat. "Just through here." With one of the men on either side, and his trousers held up one-handed, he led them through an adjacent door, into a large and well-appointed bedroom - with a solid door that he made sure to lock behind them, Sen noted with anticipation. The bed was more than ample for the three of them, looking as if it had been built for someone of much larger stature than their host. The walls were hung with paintings, some the traditional shadar-kai monochromes, others in more naturalistic colours. One, perhaps a portrait, was covered with a heavy velvet curtain, which made Sen almost irresistibly curious. Perhaps out of consideration for their human companion, the lord opened a pair of shuttered lights, casting the corners of the room into deeper shadows but lighting the area around the bed well enough.

César was first to climb into the bed, stripping off his loose tunic and trousers with ease. Sen took a few moments longer to undress himself, fiddling with the laces of his corset. "Could you help, my lord?" he asked Kalman, who obligingly undid the knot for him, finally allowing him to slide his robe to the floor. His plates and piercings glinted in the lamplight.

Kalman was slowest to undress, even with Sen's assistance, but in time he too was bared, his dark body slim but well-muscled, smooth and still youthful. Sendhel took his hand and drew him onto the bed, and he came, though slowly. "What now?" he asked, his voice languourous.

"Now," Sen proposed, "we should take care of this slave of yours." He saw Kalman's slight flinch at the word _slave_ and suppressed a smile. "He's a lovely specimen, isn't he," he continued, stroking César's broad chest, running his fingers through the fine hair, burnished copper by the light, that lay there. "So big and strong..." His hand reached as far as César's stomach before changing course and trailing across his hip, teasingly shy of his manhood in a way that only drew more attention to it. César grinned, obviously unconcerned at being objectified - he was used to it, after all. "Would you like to fuck him, my lord?" Sen asked. "Or for him to fuck you?"

"You... you go ahead," Kalman stammered, but his eyes were ravenous.

"As you wish, of course," Sen agreed, pushing César's leg over until it met the bed, leaving his pale white arse upturned. "I do love reaming him, and perhaps once you've watched for a little while, you'll wish to join in. Oh, do you happen to have any oil at hand, my lord?" He resisted the urge to smirk when Kalman immediately rolled to one side of the bed and, after a moment's fumbling in a drawer, came up with a half-empty glass bottle. The stopper was stuck, as though it had lain unused for some time, but Sen managed to get it open, dripping some of the thick liquid onto his fingers before setting it aside. "There," he murmured to César, enjoying the way the human shivered at the slippery touch. "Ready, darling?"

César nodded, eyes closed. "Please, fuck me hard," he begged, so Sen pushed into him with one long, steady stroke, not bothering to warm him up first. The tight grip on his cock was amazing, like a slick vice, and he couldn't help swearing in delight, just as he had the first time he'd had César this way. For his part, César's blissfully incoherent moans were clear evidence of the pleasure he was receiving. He arched his back, reaching out with one big hand to pull Kalman close to him. The lord didn't resist this time, leaning down for an open-mouthed kiss.

"You would hardly believe," Sen said in as conversational a tone as he could manage, "that he's still new to this."

"Is he?" Kalman asked, slightly surprised.

"Oh yes. This pretty arse of his was virgin until a few weeks ago, when I broke him in. Tell your master, César."

"It's... mnh... true," he admitted, "I'd never... oh, _fuck_ yes..." César's words broke off as Sen pulled out, taking a moment to slap his backside hard enough to leave a blush-red handprint, before thrusting in to fill him again. César reached down to jerk himself, only to find his master's hand there just before his. Sen smiled at the gentle, awe-struck way Kalman first touched César's cock, then gasped at the shiver that passed through his lover's body and gripped him too, as though he was being stroked by that hesitant hand as well.

By the ragged, frantic sounds that César was making, Sen knew it couldn't last much longer. He redoubled his efforts, thrusting even faster, and kept his eyes on Kalman. "Suck him, my lord," he suggested, and felt a surge of satisfaction as the shadar-kai obeyed him, bending to take César into his mouth just before the young man came. Before he dissolved into his own orgasm, Sen noted with approval that Kalman was careful to swallow every creamy drop.

They lay together for a time, breathless and silent but not, Sen thought, too terribly awkward. Indeed, Kalman's hand rested almost comfortably on César's stomach, stilling his quivering muscles. "Drinks?" Sen asked hopefully.

"There should be something in the lounge," Kalman said. Sen rose and swept on his robe, not bothering to tie it, and left to seek refreshment. He took a certain perverse pleasure both in strolling around the Vak'andres manor en déshabille and in leaving the door open a crack, so that anyone who happened to be passing by might see in - not that anyone was passing by at present, he just liked the idea. He wondered if César's nosy sister had spied on them, and almost hoped that she'd gotten an eyeful. He soon located some very expensive whiskey, and rather than bothering with glasses, simply brought the entire bottle back to the bedroom, after a couple of swigs of his own. It didn't do much to quench his thirst, but it did make it seem like a splendid idea to take a peek under the velvet drapes covering that mysterious portrait, rather than returning directly to bed. He strolled over to it as casually as possible, and lifted up one corner

"Leave it." Kalman spoke calmly, but with an undercurrent of tension in his voice. Sen caught a glimpse of a human man, tall and well-muscled, before he dropped the curtain, and wondered if it was the last gladiator the lord had purchased. He didn't think asking would be worth the risk, however, and so returned to the bed, offering the bottle to his companions. Each of them took it in turn, tossing back mouthfuls of the smoky liquid. Sen kissed a stray drop off César's lower lip, savouring the burn on his tongue. Feeling playful, he poured a thin trickle down Kalman's chest before licking it off, making the shadar-kai moan under his breath. He was hard again, Sen noticed, and so he continued teasing down his stomach, giving a smooth flick of the tongue to the tip of Kalman's cock before drawing away again.

"Are you sure you don't want to fuck him?" Sen stroked César's hip affectionately. "He can take it, I assure you." César nodded in agreement, and Sen was pleased to note that the lad was stiffening once more. He smiled… the boy was so young and eager.

"Not... not now," Kalman said. He was being unreasonably stubborn, Sen thought privately, but instead he nodded with a careless grin.

"If you don't wish to partake, my lord, then with your permission I'll make use of him myself." He stroked César's shaft, encouraging him to his full size once again.

"He's not a toy to be 'made use of'." Kalman sounded frustrated. "And stop calling me 'my lord'."

Sen tried to strike just the right balance of subservient and insolent. "But I like it, my lord. I like knowing the power you have over me, over both of us, if you would only choose to exercise it. I want you to order me around, give me a taste of your control... break me if you can."

"Do you," Kalman said flatly.

"Oh yes," Sendhel breathed. "My lord."

Kalman's lips thinned. He drew a slow breath, as if struggling to keep himself in check. "Ride him," he ordered Sen. His voice sounded strained. "At the edge of the bed. Straddle his hips and get his cock in your arse, and do it quickly."

Sen's heart beat faster. "Yes, my lord," he whispered reverently, and hurried to do as he was told. César, just as obedient, swung his legs over the side of the bed and steadied Sen as he took his position. The bottle of oil wasn't empty yet, thank goodness, and it only took a moment before Sen was pushing himself, inch by inch, down onto César's thick erection. It wasn't effortless by any means, but he was well accustomed to it and was able to make it look easy.

Kalman had risen from the bed and strolled around to watch the action. He said nothing, but came up close behind them. Sen could feel Kalman's cock pressed hard along his back, feel him rubbing gently against him. He wondered if the lord was going to jerk off, longed to feel the hot surge of spunk on his skin. But instead Kalman pressed him forward with a firm hand on his shoulder, and suddenly Sen knew what was coming next. He struggled with a moment's panic, a unfortunate memory from his days in the brothel surfacing unbidden. Those men had been drunk, clumsy, he told himself, but he still couldn't stop himself from trembling, and hated himself for showing an unfeigned emotion.

Kalman's breath was warm against Sen's cheek, as he stroked a lock of silver hair that had fallen loose from his clasp off his face. "You can do this," he told him softly, and Sen felt unexpectedly reassured. César gripped his arms, steadying him, so trusting... He nodded his permission, and then, with one slow, slippery, aching push, they were both in him, stretching him so wide he could hardly bear it. He cried out, couldn't help himself, but it was as much in greed as it was in pain.

"Stop?" César asked, anxious, but Sen shook his head urgently. "Keep going," he pleaded with them, eyes closed. He hungered for them, so ravenous, and if they stopped now, he knew he would be unsated. They moved together so well that the initial sting soon eased, though he still heard himself whining like a bitch with each double stroke.

"You're doing so well," Kalman gasped, and César reached up to touch his face, almost awestruck. "I didn't even know you could... gods... this is amazing." Sen couldn't answer, but the blood pounding just under his skin, the incoherent words that fell from his lips - "more, please, you, yes, ohh," - seemed answer enough. Every touch, every stroke, seemed designed to tear him gently apart, dissolve him into nothingness... He felt one of them, he couldn't be sure which, wrap a hand around his cock, and suddenly it was all too much. He came with a violence that startled him, as though his body was trying to turn itself inside out, the careful balance they'd achieved thrown off by his desperate shuddering. He collapsed across César, completely shattered. He felt, as if from a distance, a few final thrusts, and he thought at least one of them, maybe both, came, but it hardly seemed to matter. He whimpered when first Kalman, then César slid out of him, for though it was a victory, it also felt like a loss.

"Broken?" Kalman asked him teasingly.

"I may need to be carried home," he managed to gasp. "But I'm sure you can lend me a slave." He planted a kiss on César's smiling mouth, then struggled up to embrace his other partner as well. "Can't you, Kalman?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can find someone who'd be willing to help you, Sendhel dear."


End file.
